


Variety is the spice of life

by The_Nobody_of_Silea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest Fantasy, Multi, No Incest, Steven and Connie are allowed to fuck all the gems they want, Threesome - F/F/M, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nobody_of_Silea/pseuds/The_Nobody_of_Silea
Summary: Wanting to add variety to their sex life, Steven and connie decide to add some new partners to their escapades.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe/Every other gem, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Variety is the spice of life

"That... was amazing…" Connie said panting as she laid on top of Her boyfriend. Her toned body was covered in sweat and several other fluids.

"Yeah… You certainly were…" a similarly naked and exhausted Steven said contently under her. His own length still buried inside her vagina, which leaked his seed from the seam of their union.

"It can be more amazing though." Connie uttered as she placed a small peck on his cheek.

"It can?" The young adult said in slight disbelief. "Just making love with you is amazing enough for me."

"Awww" She cooed. "You're so sweet I could eat you whole." She removed herself off from his cock to lay next to him instead on top of him.

"I'm serious though. I want to do something to spice this up even more." She explained herself. 

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"What about we bring someone else to our 'love-making' nights." Connie suggested.

"You… You are serious about this?" He said in shock. 

"Yup." She said playfully. "Not that i don't like doing this with you. I love having sex with you so much."

"Yeah, i noticed." He commented, making the brown skinned girl next to him to let out a small chuckle.

"But as much as i love it, we need to try something else." She continued. "Remember back then when you tried to eat pizza non-stop for over a week?"

"I kinda wish i didn't…" He said with a pained scowl on his face as he reminisced about his younger self. "I still need to mentalize myself when i eat it now." 

"Exactly!" She said. "We need to vary our 'diet' so we dont get tired of having sex with one another." 

"That… Logic IS sound." Steven admitted. "It would still make the nights when we are by ourselves even more special. Isn't it?" 

"My thoughts exactly!" She said excitedly.

"And do you have anyone in mind?" He asked

"Quite a few people, actually." 

"A few? Who?"

"Pearl, Garnet and amethyst."

"WHAT!?" Steven said in disbelief. "Connie they are basically my family!" He sat up on his place in the bed. "It would be as weird as if i told you that i want us to bang your mom and dad" 

Connie stood Silent. A giant, crimson blush spread all over her face.

Realization dawned over Steven.

"Oh… OH! Connie! OH MY STA-!"

"I have never done anything with them!" She said to try to calm him down. "Just a few fantasies. When puberty hit me hard."

"My Stars…" He said to himself. "I mean. Your mom IS kinda hot. So I can't really blame you if you thought certain thoughts."

"But still, why the gems?"

"Because i have seen the way you used to look at them back then." Connie said.

"W-What!?" A blushing Steven said with a hint of embarrassment.

"I remember the way you used gaze at Pearl when we were training. The way she stretched her legs all the time when we were doing exercises." She began to caress his chest. 

"Or how you used to avert your eyes whenever amethyst joined us at the beach in her bikini." Her hand traveled down to his belly, and lovingly caressed his gemstone, making him blush.

"And Garnet… Oh Garnet…" She traveled even further down and took hold of his cock, which was already half erect. "One must be blind to not see her butt. I've seen you having that look. The one you have when you are fantasizing about having your head between those thighs…" She began to stroke him. "Or maybe… You were thinking about Ruby and Sapphire? Maybe you wanted them to suck you off? Or see them fuck while you just see?"

"Okay, fine i get your point!" He exclaimed, making her stop for a moment. "I am a weirdo who wants to fuck his family!" 

"And aren't you glad that your girlfriend Is a weirdo who wants to fuck your family as well?" Connie said as she approached his lenght, giving it a long lick that made Steven shudder.

"Ngh… A bit…" Steven moaned. "So… Who do you want to try to convince first?"

"Who knows…" She stroke Steven a bit more before fixing her hair behind her ear. "You tell me."

"I hate you so much…." He said.

"You love me so much." She said before putting his dick on her mouth. Leaving Steven to moan in pleasure as his restless mind figured out which of his mother figures he would have sex along with connie.

Who knows. This could be a good thing, after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you liked this fic. They help me keep the motivation to keep making these


End file.
